Legend of Dark: The Lost Princes' Crown
by Raven Drow
Summary: A story about where Dark Link and Link are long lost brothers, and are heirs to the Hyrulian throne. Adopted when he was little, Dark goes on an adventure with his new friend (and brother) Link, to learn not only about himself but also about who he and his brother are destined to be. Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. -(Updated)- (Cover by me)
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone, Time to start this fanfic up again. I had been going through the motions with my other fics, and one day I was thinking about the story for this one, I decided to reread it and cringed. So I'm rewriting it, which will include some new points and description along with some grammical errors. Also, if you've read this before, Rifts' apperance will change, but she'll still have the same mystery around her.**

 **I didn't have enough time to completely revise the whole thing so, that will come soon. All you need to know is that The Legend of Dark continues!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Long ago in the Kingdom of Hyrule, when Gerudo's were still active in the land. The beautiful Hylian queen of the land had given birth to twin boys; the first twin looked like his father, he had golden blonde hair and the strikingly blue eyes. The second twin looked like his mother, hair as silver like starlight and eyes as green as Farore herself. These Hylian princes' were not born in a time of peace, however. At the time of their birth, the Gerudo bandits had decided to attack the castle.

During that attack, some of the Gerudo in the raid came across the children's room. Curious, they went into the room. The room looked like a nursery, one void of valuable treasures. As the bandits walked out they heard the crying of a baby. One of the Gerudo in the group decided to investigate and see the source of the crying. To her surprise a small silver-haired Hylian baby was left, crying, in his crib. The Gerudo picked him up and took him to the head of the group, and asked to keep him seeing that he was abandoned. After some convincing to let an eventual man join their group, the raid leader relented. However the leader made a condition that the Gerudo in question would have to be the one to raise him. The red-hired rouge accepted and was told to go home.

Our story takes place sixteen years from that day…


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, Here's chapter one. I wanted to keep the chapters relatively the same so some _did_ end up getting a bit shorter. After the point where I stopped last time, the chapters should be longer (about my usual 1000 or 2000).**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dark**

I was running, 'Come on, Dark! A place to hide!' I think in a flustered manner, 'Anywhere will do, just find a place!'

"Dark! Get back here!"

I look back and see my mother, a Gerudo named Maylee, running towards me and she was slowly getting closer. My desire for a hiding place was urgent now. With how angry she can get I'll be lucky if I get away with being grounded for a month and more chores than anyone would want.

"Dark, I swear when I catch you, you'll regret it!" My mother yells

'I don't doubt it' I think to myself still occupied with finding a hiding spot 'Why do you think I'm running?'

As I continue running, I see a window. It was on the third floor of a building, but all that meant that I had a higher chance of her seeing where I went. I look behind me and see that she's still a far distance off and decide to go for the window. I get a running start up the wall, and push myself up the flag pole and jump towards the window. I dive over the windowsill and I peek back outside. Maylee was near the area and it didn't seem like she knew where he was.

"Dark! Get your butt out here! Or do you want me to tell Cherri to get you?

'Cherri?! She wouldn't! She knows that lady hates me, and not just me. Hylians in general. So that woman wouldn't just 'find me' she'd pulverize me.' I think 'And any punishment Maylee gives me would be better than that.' I sigh in defeat, 'Guess that means I have to go down there…'

"I'm coming!" I yell so she won't think I'm still hiding.

I jump down from the window and land right in front of her perfectly.

Maylee sighs, "I won't ask why you were running from me…and I'm sure I don't want to know either..."

I look at her surprised "Then…why were you chasing me? You only ever do that when I'm in trouble."

"Well…" she says as a smirk crosses her tan face and a shimmer in her one golden eyes form, "Why don't you come home and find out?"

I nod and follow her home. 'I'm doomed.' I think angrily to myself, 'Just like her to lull me into a false sense of security and then get me with something else! I bet it's about the bugs I put in the jam last week. No, we haven't used jam at all this week. Maybe it's for the prank I pulled on the sentries about two nights ago…' I chuckle in remembrance of that, I had convinced them that a Hylian had gotten into the fortress. They were up in a frantic panic all night trying to find the person. When I was asked about it in the morning, I told them it was me. Needless to say, they don't fully trust me anymore. Maylee patted me on the back, snapping me out of the memory.

"Dark, cover your eyes." She says. I notice that she has some leather in her hand.

The way she said it though. It sounded nice, almost too nice. Mentally preparing myself for whatever my mom had in store for me, I consented. She wraps the piece of leather that was in her hands around my eyes and led me inside the house. I had never been so scared in my life, well I had but that's not the point now. The point is, is that I had no idea what to expect in there. It could be anything. My mind was reeling of the possibilities of what was in here, but all I was bringing up was a blank. I literally had no idea what to expect.

After a minute or two, my mom pulls of the blindfold and I stand there looking at a lovely decorated cake with the words, 'Happy birthday' on it.

"I've been wanting to make you a cake like this for your birthday for a while now. I just got the recipe to work about a week ago." Maylee explains.

I feel my eyes ready to cry, which is something I haven't done in years. As she said, Maylee had never done this for me before, we hardly ever celebrate my birthday except from her telling me 'Happy Birthday'. I look back at my mom, feeling a tear tug at my eye.

"Thank you, mom." I say almost whispering, I look back at the cake, "you really didn't have to do this."

"Well, that's not it" She says giving me a smile, as she walks towards her room.

I decide to get the cake ready. It wasn't a big cake, just about the size of my hand. I go grab two wooden plates, forks and a cutting knife from the kitchen cupboard. I sit down at the table and start cutting two slices.

"One for me, and one for mom." I say to myself.

It was at that time, I notice that I had been smiling. Which was strange, I only ever smiled when I pulled a prank and was trying to feign innocence, or when I saw a Hylian get caught and was thrown out, I found it amusing. I realize that this was the first time that I remember that I had smiled because I was happy. Not amused. I feel my smile soften as I realize that at this time, this place is where I was happy. 'Even if it's boring as Hylia here most times.' I chuckle to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's a prime example of the chapter getting shorter. But it does flow better and more understandable.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I'm a Bandit now!**

Maylee walks back into the room just as I was thinking about having another slice. I look up and notice that she's carrying a chest. It was a small chest with iron supports. I notice hints of rust on the supports.

"What's in the chest?" I ask her, guessing that I'd have to open it in order to find out.

"Well," She starts as she hands me the chest with a smile, "Why don't you open it?"

I sigh and turn to look at the chest that found its way into my hands. I noticed that, along with the rust, the wood of the chest looked kinda old too. I start to guess that my mom had kept this chest for a long time, or that it wasn't very well taken care of. I slowly open the chest, and inside there was a black trench cloak, a pair of black pants and boots, and some thieves' tools. I started to get excited.

"Does this mean I can help you guys in your raiding missions now?!" I ask excitedly setting down the chest and trying my new cloak.

"Not exactly. The chieftess wants you to be our rouge." She says, "Dose the cloak fit alright?"

"It fits fine." I reply quickly "Why can't I go with you and the other Gerudo?"

"Well," She said as she stood up and started to adjust my clothes, "She said that we need someone we can send so we don't have to send the entire clan."

I was a little pissed to say the least, I knew the real reason. I'd be stupid not to by now. The chieftess didn't want the Hylians' to find out about me, but no matter how long I asked and pondered it I could never think of a good reason why.

"However, your jobs will still be very dangerous," my mom says as wipes off imaginary dust off my shoulder, done helping me with my clothes.

"So, I take it I have a mission or something?" I ask, "I wouldn't be getting these just because it's my birthday, would I?"

"Sadly, no…" She says softly, "This came for you today" She hands me a letter with the chieftess's seal on it "I was told not to look at it but seeing that it's your first job, in order to save time, I suggest you wait until sundown to go and read the letter on the way to wherever the letter says to go."

"Alright, whatever you say" I say bluntly, then head to my room.

I'm angry, I know I'm a Hylian but that doesn't mean I have to be hidden. I flop on to my bed and look out the window, and wait for sunset.

"I'll show her," I mutter to myself, "I'll be so good a thief, she'll _have_ to make me a bandit!"

As it becomes sunset I stand back up and rub away the sleep that had formed from my eyes, and I ruffle my silver hair in a last attempt to get rid of the bedhead. I pause and look at the letter for a second or two. I shake my head as if to get some bad idea out of my head. I quickly grab the letter, jump out my window and leave Gerudo Fortress. A mile or two out, I decide to open up the letter,

 _You must acquire a golden bracelet from the prince of Hyrule in Castle Town._

"Of course it's an easy one…" I sigh sarcastically.

The rest of the way there, I was running through my head all the possible situations and how to deal with them. By the time I reached Castle Town's city walls, it was well into night. And the drawbridge was closed. I look at the wall and notice that it is climbable. I back up a bit to make sure that there weren't any guards or anything of the like. After waiting a few minutes, I decide that it's safe and climb the wall. Surprisingly, wasn't that hard, seeing that quite a few of the stones were missing or had eroded enough that I could grab them. I get to the top of the wall and set my eyes on Castle Town for the first time. It was beautiful, the night lamps made the city look like a sea of stars. I stand there for what seems like forever just staring at the lights, overwhelmed by the beauty. I soon remember that I'm not here to sight see, I'm here on a mission. Looking around and not see anything out of the ordinary, not like I could honestly tell, I jump onto the nearest roof. The castle, my destination was all the way across the city.

"It just gets better and better…" I mutter to myself.

I figure that the fastest way would be to roof jump. I carefully examine the roof I'm currently on to see if it was safe to run on. Since I landed n it pretty well, I figured it would be safe but I wanted to make sure. With my assumption being correct I continue to run towards the castle, looking like nothing more than a moving black shadow.


	4. Chapter 3

**I really liked how this chapter turned out in the revisions. Link acts a bit differently when they met, but I think it's a bit more realistic this time around. Other than that, Dialogue and the end is a bit better.**

 **Chapter 3: Thief and the Prince**

As I approach Hyrule Castle, I realize how big it actually is. The place was as big as the Spirit Temple, or even bigger. Not only that but finding the prince's room will be like finding a fifty rupees on the street, almost impossible. I sigh, this time a tired sigh, and jump into what looked like the castle garden. If I wasn't in a danger zone, I would have taken a second or two to look at the flowers and such. But I was so I didn't. Looking around, I see two doors. One to the left, and one to the right.

 _"_ _I'm no expert on castles, but I think the one on the right looks like it leads inside the castle,"_ I think to myself.

I start to doubt myself and start thinking about what if the left was the better decision. I growl in frustration, when I hear something actually, someone.

"Who's there?!"

I quickly look around for both the voice and a place to hide, for obvious reasons. I eventually look up and see a balcony lit up with a light, and on it a boy about my age. It looked like he was looking for something. I had a guess that I was who he was looking for, but I guess he couldn't see me or he would've said something. I smirk, I'm glad I'm wearing black.

"Look I know you're there, you might as well come out. It's not like I'll hurt you," he said.

"What makes you think that I'll trust you?" I ask skeptically, deciding to hide out of his view by going under the veranda.

That certainly shut him up, because he didn't say anything for a little while.

"What if I promise?" He seemed to suggest,

I laugh at that, "And how much is a promise worth, boy?"

"It's worth a lot if you're royalty!" he snapped sounding annoyed.

Now that was some bittersweet news. I had found where the prince sleeps, which was right above me. What luck! But he's awake, not what I was hoping for.

 _"However if I do this right,_ " I reassure myself, " _I might be able to pull this off no problem!_ "

"Um… Prince, I uh apologize for my rudeness. But in I was actually hoping to be able to see you." I say not necessarily lying, yet.

"For me? In the middle of the night? Why would you want to see me at this time?"

"You see, sir, I was dared to get one of your possessions but…I was too scared to. So they stole my...most prized possession and they said they wouldn't give it back unless I complete the dare…"

I smiled, I was very pleased with that lie. It's not like he would know, he can't see my face.

"I…I'm sorry to hear that." The prince said, sympathy and pity dripping from his tone, "Sure you can come up to my room and give you something."

"You mean it, mister?!" I say with false excitement, "But uh…I don't know where your room is."

"Go through the right door, then to the left on the first door on the right."

I nod committing the easy directions to memory, and walk towards the princes' room. I went through the door on the right, and was taken aback, the entire place looked clean and decorated in gold, silver, and Rupees of all kinds. I could feel my hands itching to take something. " _Just hold out Dark,_ " I silently lecture myself, " _We can steal something else if we come where again_ " I go through the rest of the walk to the room with the same thing, this castle has so many things that I want to steal. I get to the door in about five minutes later and come to a door with a symbol I've never seen before. It was a connection of the triangles that made a larger one. After memorizing the symbol, which wasn't that hard, I knock on the door which is answered instantly, and was soon greeted with a blond boy who looked to be my age and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a white tunic with gold lining. The cape he was wearing was also white. The prince gave me a smile, "Come in."

I obey silently and almost go blind upon entering the room. There was white and gold everywhere, I covered my eyes. I heard the prince laugh behind me, "Sorry, I've been meaning to get rid of quite a bit of this white. I did the exact same thing when I got this room."

My eyes soon adjusted to the sudden brightness and I put my arm down, and look at the prince who was walking to a large closet. "I hate to ask, sir, but can I make a request on what I can have?"

The prince took off his cape, put it away and looked me, "Sure, I don't see the harm. Did you have anything in mind?"

I stop and think, " _Crap, I forgot what I was supposed to get!_ " on an instinct I grab the job paper out of the pocket inside my coat and read it, " _That's right a bracelet_."

I put the paper back, "Can I have a bracelet, a uh…gold one?"

He stared at me for a bit then silently nodded, walked over to a chest and grabbed one. Turning to me he pointed a sword at me. I was shocked, to say the least, the princes' eyes, which looked to be pure, and naïve, now look like one of a beast. "Explain to me why you're here thief."

I was speechless, this didn't go as I thought it would "I…I don't know what you're talking about." I say trying to cover up.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you jump over the wall, no ordinary Hylian can do that." The prince seethed, "So, what are you here for? To kill me?"

I look at him dumb struck, "I'm only here for the bracelet, I swear!" No more lying, I at least want to get out of the alive. "Listen, sir, I was asked to do this, and I really didn't want to do it! Can I just have the thing and I'll get out of your hair."

Then something strange happened, he put his sword down and smiled with the pureness returning to his eyes, "I didn't think that would work!" he laughed, "When I saw the paper with the Gerudo symbol, I had my doubts about you being an honest person, but it looks like you were telling the truth…to an extent."

The prince put his sword away and tossed me the bracelet, "Call me Link. If you come around to the castle again make sure I see you."

"Dark…" I say still confused about what the hell happened, "and isn't supposed to be the other way around?"

Link looked at me confused, "It is?"

I nod, calmer now, sure the prince wouldn't attack…again, "You're supposed to tell me to make sure you _don't_ see Me." my ears then twitch, hearing some footsteps a good distance away, and slowly getting closer. I turn and walk towards the balcony "I have to go."

Link made a face of disappointment, "I was hoping you could've stayed longer, but if you have to go I won't stop you."

I hop onto the railing, and give the prince a smile, "Thanks Link, you made this job somewhat easier."

Link laughed, "Anything for a new friend, Dark."

I nod and jump off into the darkness, " _A cake, and a friend. This birthday wasn't that bad,_ " I think to myself as I head home, back to the Gerudo Valley.


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter also goes a bit differently then how the original went. This is the Last chapter I had done in the time span I gave myself. (I had a lot of thinking to do) So, I'm not making promises, but I will be updating this one from now on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mission from Mom**

By the time I got home, it was sunrise. I was too tired from the walk back that, in order to avoid conversation, I went into the house through my bedroom window. When I got into my room, I flopped on my bed. I put the bracelet on my left wrist, I didn't really look at it when Link handed it to me, and so I studied it. It was a golden slip-on bracelet that seemed to fit me perfectly, on the bracelet there were three colored gems; a red one, a blue one, and a green one.

"'That's interesting," I mutter to myself.

Someone knocked on my door, "Dark, are you in here?"

Judging by the voice, it was Maylee. She probably wanted to hear about my first job, I'd have to leave out some things, like making friends with the prince and having a sword pointed at me.

"Dark?" I hear her again. Hearing her voice again, I noticed that she sounded tired. She must've stayed up all night waiting for me.

"I'm awake," I halfheartedly shout.

Maylee opens the door and looks at me. She had a smile on her face, but a tired smile, confirming that she had stayed up all night. She notices the bracelet on my arm and eyed it with, what looked like, a concerned face.

"Was that what you were asked to get, Dark?" she said in a nervous voice

I nod, "Yeah, a 'bracelet from the Hylian prince'." I say quoting the job paper.

"R…really?" she then asks, growing even more nervous, "How did that go?"

"It wasn't that hard, except for finding the princes' room." I saw shrugging.

"Sorry," she said apologizing, "If I knew, I would've given you a map."

Now that was an interesting thing to say, mom always said that she never really went on the raids even when she was younger. Now she's telling me that she has a map of Hyrule castle. I get this feeling that she's hiding something from me.

"How do you have a map?" I ask, deciding to see if she'll answer me.

"Well, I did do one job, and it was at the castle." Maylee explains, "I was handed the map when we found it."

Mom walks out and begins closing the door.

"Mom." I say to get her attention

She turns around and looks at me. "Yes Dark?"

"You…wouldn't keep secrets from me, would you?"

Maylee walks over to me. She gets on her knees and takes my hands. "I love you Dark, but there are some things you're not ready to hear."

"Like what?! I'm sixteen now you don't have to protect me like when I was little!" I stand up infuriated.

"How about this?" she says giving me a smile, "If you can get me the crown of the lost Hylian prince I'll tell you everything, promise."

She didn't even wait for a response before she walked out and left, closing the door behind her. I was confused, Hyrule only had one prince, and that was Link. How could there be two?! But I really wanted to know what she knew, so I guess my next job is finding the Lost Prince's crown.

" _Link may know_ ," I think, " _He is a prince, I could ask him if his mom had another kid,_ "

I smile with that plan, it was a good one. I lay on my bed, bracelet still on and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have a really good excuse for this. Simply I got writers block. I had the bright idea to completely erase the second half of the chapter then I got stuck. So I'll try to get the other chapters on as soon as I can. I shall not abandon this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Keese and Bugs**

 **Link's POV**

As I watched Dark jump over the wall into darkness, I couldn't shake this feeling I had that I've seen him before…somewhere. I heard my door open behind me, I turned around to see my father holding a sword.

"Link, is something wrong?" he asked bluntly, "Your mother heard some strange sounds coming from your room, and she asked me to check and see what it was."

"Oh, that? A keese just flew into my room, that's all." I say scratching my head, "I didn't mean to make so much noise." There was no way I was going to tell him that a Gerudo thief was just here. My father looks at me suspiciously and subtly scans my room.

"Well, if you say so, son." He says sounding as if he doesn't believe my story. "You should get ready, I want you to train that new recruit that we got yesterday."

I look back outside to discover the sun was rising in the horizon. I guess Dark got here pretty early, not as late as I originally thought. I turn to my father giving him my attention.

"Very well father, I'll get changed and head there immediately." I say bowing my head.

My father left my room without another word. I decide to get changed, I was still in my white tunic that was meant for 'special occasions' as my mother puts it. I guess I got distracted from changing when Dark showed up. Mother had decided I should have a 'coming-of-age' party for my sixteenth birthday, and she invited a bunch of noblewomen and princesses from neighboring kingdoms. Needless to say, it was a busy night with a lot of drinking, eating, and dancing with every young girl there. And because of it, I hadn't gotten any sleep. I decide to change from my white regal-looking outfit, to my favorite green tunic. It was the only thing that I had that I liked to wear. It was a plain green tunic, my mother didn't like it because she thought it wasn't 'fit for a prince to wear' or some nonsense like that. But for various reasons, I had no plans to see her today. Besides, she would be too busy planning another ball or whatever to try and get me engaged with some princess or another. Personally, I didn't want to get engaged to some random girl I just met. I get on my last leather gauntlet and adjust my belt and hat and walk out the door, closing it behind me.

I make my way to the training grounds for the knights, which was on the other side of the castle, I get a sudden hug from behind.

"Grasshopper!" The voice said sweetly, "Where are you going?"

I look behind me to see Agitha, the self-proclaimed bug princess. She's a noble in castle town and was here for the week long activities my mother was sporting.

"I'm going to go and train a new recruit." I reply flatly. Her eyes get wide.

"Can I come and watch you, Grasshopper?" she asks with the biggest purple eyes ever.

"W…what did you call me?"

"'Grasshopper'!" she exclaims in sheer delight, "It just seems to suit you, besides you look like one!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I exclaim in a flustered manner.

"You're wearing all green, it looks really good on you," the bug princess smiles, "I think it's a cute nickname!"

I sigh, "Please don't call me that, Princess. And to answer your question, No you can't come."

"But why not?" She whines.

"Because such things are not for a lady." I explain in a frustrated tone.

I look over at her and see that she's on the verge of tears, which was bad. Mom told me that if I made these girls cry she'd kill me.

"You can walk with me there," I suggest. That seemed to have made her feel better, because now she's acting like she was never going to cry.

"But only until we get there, then you leave." I say adding a hint of authority to my voice, she didn't seem to care though, because she cheerfully nodded.

I sigh and continue walking, I'm never going to understand girls. It didn't take long for the princess to start talking. I'll give you one guess as to what she was talking about, if you guessed bugs then congrats you guessed correctly. The conversation started with one question,

"Link, what's your favorite bug?" She asked me.

I had thought about the question for a bit and soon answered, "I don't think I have a favorite bug, Agitha."

"Same here!" was her enthusiastic reply.

Apparently she thought that I meant that I loved them all too much to pick, but between you and me, I was just trying to think of which one that wasn't that bad. And before I could stop her, she started rambling on about bugs. I pretty much blocked her out until we got to where I wanted to go, the Training ground.

After what felt like forever, with Agitha spouting words like 'genus' and kingdoms, I started to feel my head preparing to explode, if heads can do that.

"And here we are," I say interrupting the bug princess.

She looks around, then back to me, "Yes, it seems we have. Link? May I ask you a question?"

I think it over for a split second then nod, "Sure, I don't see why you have to ask to ask a question."

"Well you see, Link," She starts, "I was wondering if I could watch you train,"

"No,"

"B-but why not?!"

"If I recall, wasn't the agreement you just walking with me to the destination?" I tell her more than ask, "You _are_ a princess of your word, are you not?"

"I am…" She says deflating, "I just thought, since we got to talk about what I love, I could see what you love,"

She had a valid point, but I honestly didn't want to be around princesses at the moment, "I understand that, Princess Agitha, but I take this time to be alone in a sense." I explain.

"Very well," she sighs, "I shall respect your wishes." And with that the bug princess walked away.

I wait until she's far out of sight before heading inside, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long day…" I sigh.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am SO sorry for how long this took. I had my laptop taken away and then I had school stuff to work on and then I got distracted. But now that I'm on summer vacation I should be able to do this without such a long wait for you guys. So, here we go Chapter 6! (and like the others, grammar, description and dialogue changes)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The 'Undefeated Prince'**

 **Link's POV**

I walk into the training ground and look around. I saw the training dummies, the weapon racks, and whatever you'd expect in a training building. Everything was there, everything except Kade.

"The lout must've overslept" I sigh. Still exhausted by my ordeal with the bug Princess.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit happy, I would have a moment to myself. I walk over to the weapons rack and look at the weapons. They all looked like they were recently sharpened.

"The blacksmith must've sharpened them last night." I say smiling at the exceptional metalwork.

Out of all the places in the castle, this was one of the places I feel like I didn't have a leash around my neck. I head over to the room in the back and grab my broad sword, I had gotten the sword from my father when I was ten. It was a sword I got for my birthday, it had a purple hilt with a wing off on the left, and the Triforce inscribed onto the almost white blade. I get a comfortable grip on my swords' hilt as I walk over to one of the training dummies. Personally, I preferred to train against a person because they responded, better than a dummy that didn't.

I look at the dummy and its blank cross-stitched face with a slightly bored expression, wondering how to attack it. After a while, I decided to go with a regular horizontal slash. As I prepare my attack, a voice interrupts me,

"You know, if you waited that long against me you'd already be dead. That is, if I could get away with killing you,"

I turned around. There was only one person in this boring castle who would talk to me like that, Kade. Kade was a newer recruit that I have been given charge to train. His attitude was smug, and he didn't really treat me with the respect everyone else does. Well, he didn't really know I was the prince, and I wanted to keep it that way. That way I would have at least one person who wouldn't treat me more than I am; a seventeen year-old boy. Today was his first official day, and his chocolate brown hair looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"That may be true, but you have yet to actually land a hit on me." An amused smile appears on my face, "Bedhead."

Kade looks at me confused. I then point to my head then his. He then understands and quickly tries to fix his hair, which didn't really help much. Which makes me look at him even more amused.

"Very funny, Link." Kade says looking at me sour look on his face. "Now are we going to train, or what?"

I sigh, I think I need to show Kade that it's alright to have fun. He's acting too serious. I look down and see that he didn't grab a weapon.

"You intend to fight me unarmed?" I say, the amused look appearing on my face again, "I'm not sure you noticed, but knights fight with weapons. Not barehanded."

I get another annoyed look and begins to storm off to the weapon rack. I whistle and grab his attention. He looks over and I toss him a wooden sword.

"What the hell's this for?" he asks, sounding more irritated then annoyed. "I've used a sword before, I don't need to use this!"

"According to standard training protocol, you sorta have to."

"But-"

I stop him before he can protest, "However, I think I can let you skip this part if you touch me when we can fight."

"So what you're saying is, if I touch you I can use a real sword."

"Your level of comprehension is quite staggering," I say with an amused smile.

Kade gets in a fighting stance, "So what goes as 'touching' you."

I quickly study his stance, "I thought that part was pretty self-explanatory."

"So literally all I have to do is hit you?!" he asks shocked.

I nod, "Make your move"

Kade looks me over, I had made no showing that I was ready to fight.

He looked uncertain and slowly swiped downward towards my head. I take small step back having the stick barely miss me. I continue to stare at him, study him, watching how he moves. He swings left. Then right. A thrust. Downward swing followed by a curve to the left. I could tell that he had some training with a sword. He at least knew what he was doing, somewhat. Horizontal swipe. Another stab. A diagonal swipe to the right. His eyes looked like they had seen trouble. I could only guess what had happened. He looked to be older than me by at least a few years. Maybe he lost someone during the Gerudo attack. My mind goes astray a bit and I almost get hit by a swipe that was aimed for my head.

"At least try and fight back!" Kade growls, "You haven't even raised your sword against me once!"

I give him a smirk, "As you wish."

Kade thrusts at my chest. I instinctively duck and lunge forward using almost all of my strength and shove my hilt into his gut. He stands there stunned for a few seconds, he soon drops the stick and falls down on the ground passed out. I roll Kade onto his back and poke his face. He doesn't twitch at all.

"Guess he'll be out for a while…"

I decide to put away my sword and place the training sword with the others. I hear Kade groan as I walk back over to him.

"You alright?" I ask as he props himself up with his elbows.

"Yeah….I think so at least." He coughs.

I sit down next to him, "Sorry, I tend not to go easy when I fight…"

He looks at me with an unbelieving look, "All you were doing was dodging until I told you to do otherwise."

I give a small chuckle, "And how long'd you last past then?"

"You and your smart mouth." Kade says trying to sound irritated again.

"Kade, can I ask a question."

He looks at me confused, "Sure, I guess."

"You seem to know how to use a sword, why is that?"

"Is it really that strange that I know how to use a sword?" He responds giving me a dirty look.

"That's not what I mean. Your eyes look…sad, troubled, like you have a reason to hold a blade other than you think it'll be cool."

Kade stay silent for a moment, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

I sigh, and stand up then face the door, "You're a terrible liar." I begin to walk out, "Hold onto the reason you hold your sword. It may save your life one day."

I hear Kade say something as I walk out but I pay no attention to him. I hear him run over and put his hand on my shoulder, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. "

He is silent for a bit, "So…you're younger than me." he chuckles a bit, "Who'd 'uh guessed. I was beginning to think that you were secretly an old man."

I chuckle a bit, "I was just saying something that my master told me,"

Kade's hand slips off my shoulder and pats me in the back, "Well, I don't think I'll mind having a young kid be my superior. As long as he's you."

I give him a smile and continue walking. It was about lunch time and to be honest, I wasn't really that hungry. I was more tired than anything. I guess staying up all night, talking with a hyperactive princess and training will do that a person.

"I just hope I can get there without any problems." I sigh to myself.

"Link," a voice behind me says.

"Ugh, now what?" I say in my head. Was I ever going to get some sleep? I turn around and see my mother.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter already?! Who am I and what happened to the real Raven Drow? I can tell you what happened; Summer Break mixed with Boredom. Tends to happen, I get bored REALLY easily. Anyway, I wanted to say this last chapter but forgot.**

 **I want to thank Theotaku3 for your wonderful review. And I'm happy Agitha made you feel like that since that's what I was going for. **

**I'd also like to thank GrandNinjaMasterRen for the follow and favorite! And everyone else who has followed, Favorited and reviewed this story. It really helps me want to continue this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Come to Lunch with Me**

 **Link's POV**

"What's going on here?!" I thought to myself confused. "Mother's always on time and very punctual. Why isn't she at the dining hall?"

"Link, sweetheart," she said again, "Are you feeling alright? You look awfully tired."

"Yeah…" I say putting on a smile, I guess she just wanted to see me. I'm glad nothing was wrong. "I was actually going to my room."

"Oh…" My mother says. She looked like she wanted to ask me something.

"Do you need me for something?" I say with a confused look, the pang of guilt stabbing into my chest.

I wanted to help my mother, but let's be frank here; I'm deathly tired. I want to rest for a bit so I wouldn't be tired if Dark came tonight, cause I had a strange feeling that he was going to come.

"It's just…" She starts, "I was hoping you would be able to join me and the other princesses for lunch. I think it will do you good if you got to know at least one of them."

"Alright," I say as I force a smile.

It's not that I didn't want to see any princesses or anything. I just hate being at the center of attention. But it was going to make my mother happy, so I guessed no harm could be done. Besides, I was starting to get hungry.

We walked to the dining area without any conversation. Not that I didn't want to talk, it was always hard talking to my mother, uncomfortable actually. It always seemed like I never acted how she wanted me to. I felt I could never be myself around her. I guess that's true about how I feel about this castle too.

We got to the dining hall entrance and before we went in, my mother looked at me with a stern look.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior." She says in her motherly tone.

I nod absently. I knew the routine; I go in be a 'gentleman', no sorry, a 'Highly respectable prince'. I open the door to let my mother in first. As soon as I opened the door, I could already hear the chattering of girls. I didn't bother to try and listen, I didn't want to. I doubt I would understand it anyway, even if I did listen.

One of the girls looked at me, and said to the other girls, "It's the Prince."

And with that they all looked at me with big smiles. I was on the spotlight, great. I took a calming breath, and walked over to their table.

"Do you…" I start shyly. Din this is embarrassing! Why did I agree to this again?!

"Do you mind if I sit down and eat with you ladies?" I manage to say.

All of the girls giggle. I didn't know what to do. I was always terrible with other people, especially girls. And now I'm forced to talk to an entire group of them.

"Come. Sit." One of the girls said.

I looked and saw that the girl who said that wasn't giggling like the other ones. She was sitting on the other end of the table. She looked like she was annoyed. I couldn't tell, she wasn't looking at me. I obediently sat down next to her. I sat there for a while picking at the food. I know I said I was hungry, but my nerves seemed to ruin my appetite. The group of giggling, and gossiping girls didn't help either. Besides when I came in, they ignored me. So that helped a little, but not much.

"Not hungry?" a girl said to me. I turned around to see it was the girl who told me to sit.

I look at her surprised. She hadn't spoken since she told me to sit. She was also picking at her food, her emerald green eyes off somewhere else it seemed. Her eyes looked a little like Darks', except more intense in color.

"No…" I replied. "You…?"

"I ate earlier." She replied. Still looking dully at her food.

"Oh…" I said not knowing how to reply to that.

"So, do you have a name or is it just 'Prince'?" the violet haired female asked coolly.

I shake my head in response, my cheeks were starting to turn red. "My name's Link. It's Link…"

She looked at me and gave me a faint smile, "Rift."

One of the girls started laughing really hard at what one of the girls had said. Which caught our attention.

I heard her sigh. "Why do they have to be so loud…They're princesses for Dins sake."

"Aren't princesses supposed to act like that?" I asked wondering why she was telling me this.

She looked at me with a scowl, "Stereotypical girls act like that. Princesses are supposed to act respectable. Not like a bunch of schoolgirls."

"Well it's just-"

"It's okay," she broke off, "I'm not offended either way. I'm just an attendant."

I looked at her confused. "You are?" I look down and see that she didn't really look like a princess.

"So, which princess are you an attendant to?" I ask.

She looked at me with an amused smile "Asking personal questions, are we?"

"I-I was just wondering…" I stutter

"It's alright." She shrugs, "Princess Hilda is who I came here with."

I look around at the girls, and there was one with light blue skin and orange hair. Agitha. A lady with purple hair that looked like Rift's and red eyes. And a red haired girl who had a beak, I assumed she was a Rito. There were others too but those four were the ones that stood out.

"So…uh, which one's Hilda?" I ask slightly embarrassed that I didn't know.

"She's the one with the purple hair." She says. "She and I came from Lorule this morning. However I think she is not here to try and marry you."

Again Rift had me confused, "Then…why'd she come?"

Rift shrugged, "Ravio, the guy she actually likes, says that she should come since you're a prince and he's not. He's kinda hopeless."

"You speak as if you know him pretty well." I say, becoming interested by this Ravio character.

"He's my twin brother."

There was another outburst of laughter. I look over again and see that it was the orange-haired girl who laughed. I decide to start eating, and Rift somewhat does the same. We just about finish our food when,

"Rift." I hear a new female voice say. I look up and see the one Rift pointed out as Hilda. Rift looks up as well.

"Yes Milady?" Rift says with a formal tone to her voice, opposed to the laid-back and bored tone.

"I am planning on leaving."

"Very well, mistress."

"I do not require you to return. However if you are late upon my leaving, I cannot promise you can come back." She says as she walks away.

I look between Rift and Hilda confused, "What was that about?"

"Lorule is in another dimension, and only the princess can open the portal. So if I don't go I'm kinda stuck here."

"Well shouldn't you be following her?" I ask worried.

"Meh, I'm in no hurry to return. It's pretty boring in Lorule." Rift says leaning back in her chair. "Think I can hang out in your room tonight?"

"Sure…?" I reply still confused.

"Great!" She said, flashing me an actual smile.

She stood up out of her chair still with a smile on her face. "Well, guess I'll see you later."

And before I could protest, she left. I looked towards the other princesses, Agitha waves towards Rift. She comes over and they exchange a few words. I decide to listen. It was a short conversation. Telling Rift where Hilda went, gossip about her. Rift answered bluntly, and listened with an annoyed look on her face. She eventually excused herself and left.

I stand up and decide to leave as well. How was I going to explain this to Dark? He was probably going to come tonight, and now Rift was going to come too. As I left, no one seemed to notice me leave. Not even Agitha, thank Hylia. I eventually get to my room without any more problems. I go into my room and shut the door.

"When did my life get so complicated?" I mutter to myself tiredly, as I lay down on my bed. I decide that I'll at least get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: You know the drill guys, Follow and favorite if you're new and Review whoever you are; new or old reader of the story.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I didn't change a lot in this chapter other than the waitress and some small details. Some dialogue was also added, but it's basically the same shtick as this chapters predecessor.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Tavern**

 **Dark's POV**

When I woke up, there was still a few hours until sunset. I decided that I should head to the Castle and see Link. I had nothing better to do here, and I wanted to ask him some things. I sit there for a moment dazed off. I shake my head to get rid of the feeling, I had to get to Link. I may be leaving early, but I was wasting sunlight.

I check my pockets to make sure I had everything I needed before I left. I had my tools, a dagger, and the bracelet Link had given to me. I had everything, and decided to head off.

As I walk, I start drifting off into my thoughts. I wondered about this 'lost prince', and how was he lost? Did he die or something? Or is he actually lost? I figured that if anyone knew anything about this, it would be Link. He is a prince after all. And if he didn't know, the castle must have a library or records or something that would give me some sort of clue on finding him. I mean I can't just walk up to the King and Queen and say, 'Hey, I'm a thief and I want to know if you had another son, and if so can I have his crown?' I chuckle, that did sound silly, and I'd most likely lie a bit.

My stomach then interrupts my musings by groaning.

I sigh, "I guess I didn't get anything to eat all day."

I rummage through my pockets, for food. Though I didn't find any, but did find 50 rupees.

"Guess I could buy food…" I say to myself, "Though I wonder where this came from."

I start to run, I didn't want to get to Castle town at night anymore. Link could wait until I get something to eat. I was running as fast as I could with the chill twilight air rushing towards my face. With all the running for my life I did in the Gerudo fortress, I got to the East gate fairly quickly. I slow myself to a walking pace as I go through the gate, so I don't look suspicious. It was plain old wooden gate, but somehow it still had this feeling of grandeur around it. Leaving me almost breathless.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town, young man."

I tensed, when I saw that it's a guard. However, not wanting to cause suspicion, I smile and nod to the guard.

"Thank you."

I gave a silent sigh of relief when he made no further attempts of conversation. Not knowing where to go, I decide that the plaza would be as good as a place to start as any in my search for a good meal.

To my surprise, it was quite busy in the hour of twilight. I look around and see an outdoor café place. I look around seeing that there aren't any other places to get food in the plaza. There was a market in the southern district but I didn't really want to make my food, and I wasn't really a 'café' person. I decided to go over to ask if there was any other places to go that weren't so…classy.

I walk over to the counter where a mid-age Hylian woman was standing. She looked tired and ready to go home.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the woman asked, trying to put on a cheerful front.

"I was wondering if there was a place for a traveler like me to get some food. Other than here, I mean."

The woman's smile fades. "Other than here? There's Telma's Bar. She owns a tavern down the south road. It's in an alcove on your right."

"Thank you." I nod, giving her a smile.

With that I head towards the direction where the woman said. After going to the southern district I find the tavern in an alcove, just like the woman said. It was a little hard to find since the entrance was somewhat hidden, and the only thing telling you what the place was what a sign that was right next to the door. I decide to enter.

The tavern was a homey place, a lot more than my home seemed. It was warm, and cozy and I could smell meat, cheese, bread and milk. As I continued in, I tripped over a cat that happened to be napping on the floor. I somehow managed to catch myself before I fell, doing a cartwheel landing back on my feet.

"Careful hun. Wouldn't want you ruining that cute face of yours." A woman said to me sweetly.

I look up to see who saw that fall. I looked and saw a woman behind the counter. I would have almost confused her for a Gerudo if it wasn't for her Hylian ears. Her red hair was in a braided ponytail of sorts, with strange rings dangling off her hair. She had a purple shirt, if you could call it that, it had a lot of cleavage to say the least.

"Sorry sugar, maybe when you're older." She said winking at me

My face quickly turned red, realizing that I was staring at her chest. I quickly walk over and sit at the counter.

"I'm uh…here for something to eat." I say looking down at the counter still blushing, and too embarrassed to look at the woman.

"Well hun, I've got some Ordon goat meat, if you'd like that."

I look at her smiling, giving her a nod. I never had goat before, and I was kind of excited to try.

"How much will that be Miss?" I ask starting to reach into my pocket for my money. But when my hand reached my pocket I heard the woman laugh.

"It's on the house, hun." She said winking at me again, "and call me Telma."

With that she got me a plate of the meat she told me about, and leaned against the counter watching me with her gentle green eyes. However, I was hesitant to eat it. Not that it looked or smelled bad on the contrary actually. It's just I was afraid that she poisoned it or something. I mean nothing is ever free. Ever.

"What's wrong hun?" Telma said looking at me with a grin.

"It's just…" I start, not really knowing how to explain it without telling her what I was.

"Ah, I think I understand sweetie."

I looked at her surprised. "You…you do…?"

"You're just not used to free food" she said giving me a heartfelt smile. "Don't worry hun. I would never poison a cute bandit like yourself."

I was shocked. How did she know? It seemed that I was underestimating this woman, she was very clever. By the time I found my voice, she had already gone to the back room. I look back there and I see a few people there talking and mingling, and she soon joined in. I decide to leave her to talk with her friends, no doubt, and eat my first and probably last free meal.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Different Side of Dark**

 **Dark's POV**

By the time I left Telmas' bar the hour of twilight had pasted, and many of the stars had already come out. I started to climb the outside wall of the building so I could get to the castle like I before. The moon was slowly climbing the sky, giving me soft light as I head to the castle. I had stayed quite a while longer than I intended, since all I wanted to do was have a meal. But not only had she given me a free meal, but she gave me some dried goat meat to take along with me. A smile crossed my face when I remembered what she had told me right before I left.

"I want to see your face here before you leave town, hun. I have something that may interest you." She said to me with a wink.

She was a really pleasant woman, and she had a comforting air about her I couldn't name, I would dare call it 'motherly'. She also treated me like I wasn't a kid.

As I stop I realize that I'm in the garden where Link and I first met.

"That was fast." I mutter to myself.

I looked up to where Links room was, and to my relief the light was on. I decided to climb the wall and land on the balcony and knock.

 **Link's POV**

I was laying in my bed in a place between consciousness and sleep, when I heard a knock on my window. I get up into a sitting position and look at my window, I didn't see anything. I decide to get up to see what it was. As I open the glass doors to the balcony I notice a figure but it was too dark to see who it was. The figure was a few feet away, leaning on the balcony railing away from the light.

"I'm not trying to hide, your Highness" the voice that came from the figure seemed to stress out the last words. I then realized who it was.

"Dark?" I say cautiously, still slightly unsure.

"Correctamundo." Dark said to me, giving me a smirk as he stepped out of the shadows.

He handed me a strip of dried meat, patted my shoulder, and walked inside. "I am never saying that again."

By the time I turned around Dark was already sitting on my bed munching on some more of the dried meat. I walk inside and close the doors behind me. I look at him with a disapproved look, hoping that he would explain to my why he was here.

"Someone doesn't look happy." Dark replied to me smirking. "Did I ruin my princey friends' sleep?"

I decide to ignore the last comment, and sigh. If he was here to steal something, he wouldn't have knocked, but then he might have thought that asking would have been easier. Then he said, as if reading my mind,

"I came here to ask you a question." he said with a serious look.

"What's the question?" I ask, slightly scared to hear the answer.

"What do you know of a lost price of Hyrule?"

I continue looking at him searching his face for any clue that he was joking. His face remained as serious as it was when he asked, if not more. Meaning he wasn't joking. However, I had no idea how to answer his question.

"I was told that I had to retrieve his crown." Dark said continuing, "I thought that you were the only prince, unless you have some secret brother that the public doesn't know about."

"Who told you this?" I asked him, maybe someone played a prank on him or something.

He looked down at the floor and replied softly, "My mom told me. She said if I wanted to learn about my past, I'd have to find it."

Now I was even more confused. A mother wouldn't do that to her child. Meaning; Dark's mom was a mean mother or that this was true.

"Sorry Dark, I…I don't know anything…" I say, "But we could head to the royal library and look if you'd like."

He stood up silently, and nodded. His green eyes clouded, like his entire world was in turmoil. I put my hand on his back to try and comfort him. We stood there for a few minutes, as I silently tried to comfort my troubled friend.

I was about to say something, but at that moment my door swung open. Dark and I stood there shocked as our faces met an equally shocked girl. It was Rift.

* * *

 **A/N: You guys know the drill, Review the chapter. And favorite and follow if you haven't already.**

 **We're getting really close to where I was last time. Only three more chapters to go.**

 **Also, someone asked me in the Prologue if I knew that Dark Link's eyes were red. I know that, I fangirl over the guy for Hylia's sake! Dark's eyes are green temporarily. They will turn red eventually. I won't give any spoilers though, it's my little secret.  
** **That, and I can't explain it without spoiling anything.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright I'm sorry this took so long. I remember this chapter being a favorite of mine to write. Unlike last time just to recap; Rift is from Lorule, so there will be some references to Link Between Worlds.**

 **I'd also like to thank; GrandNinjaMasterRen, RedHood001, TVD66 for the Favoriteing of this story.**

 **Review Comments;**

 **Theotaku: Thank you for what you said about Agitha. It was really my intention to make her like that. I'm glad I made someone feel how I was making Link go through**

 **ROFLCOPTER: Glad you said that. Though I don't think Dark would enjoy being called that to his face. LoL.  
**

 **Well here we go! Grab whatever snacks you enjoy and prepare another chapter for Legend of Dark!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Three's a Crowd**

 **Rift's POV**

I opened Links' door with no thought of knocking. What could I say, my only friend let me come and hang out with him. And before you say anything, Ravio and Hilda don't count. But the shock I felt when I opened that door that night was one I would remember forever. I looked in the room and saw two Links. As I continued to stare, shocked, I saw that one of them was noticeably different than the other.

"Uh…I can explain…?" The blonde Link stuttered; sounding like he was just caught by the castle guard. I was half tempted to run off and get them.

"How the name of Hylia are you going to explain this, princey?!" The Link with starlight hair said venomously, towards the other Link.

"Why…are there two Links?" I manage to say when I come out of the initial shock. Starting thinking at least somewhat coherently.

The starlight Link chuckles darkly at me "I'm not his royal highness over here. My name is Dark, and I'm a-"

Link whacks Dark over the head, and gave him a threatening look. Dark looks at Link annoyed but says nothing more about whatever he was going to say. Link looks at him a while longer, as soon as he was sure that Dark wasn't going to say anything his face shows a soft smile.

A question then came into my head, "So are you two related?"

They both looked at me shocked.

"What gave you that idea?" Link asks looking at me confused.

"Well, it's just that you two have similar features. Like you're build, hair style, and well you have the exact same height." I explain

Link and Dark then examined each other. Which was strange to watch, but the wonder and amazement in their eyes was adorable.

"We do look a lot alike, Dark."

"Yeah…Why do you think that is?"

I cough to get their attention, Dark and Link look at me at the same time.

"You're telling me you two have meet before and you two have NEVER noticed?" I ask.

"W-what makes you think that we've seen each other before tonight?" Link asked in a flustered manner.

"You guys were acting very familiar towards each other," I explain, "Besides, I don't think someone would whack the back of someone else's head unless you knew them." Link looked at me shocked, however Dark had given me an impressed smile. I was feeling myself blush.

"She's clever," Dark says to Link, still looking at me with an impressed face. "I say we bring her with. We may need her later."

"W-what? You want her to come with us?!" Link said with a shocked look on his face.

"Hold on a sec! Where are you two going?" I ask in a slight irritated tone; I wasn't liking being left out of the conversation.

Link looked like he was about to speak but Dark spoke first,

"We're first going to go to the royal library, to see if there's anything about a 'Lost Prince'. When we find something, we'll go look for it by finding whatever clues that were most likely left behind."

"You mean if we find something." Link said starting to look like he wanted to punch Dark. I wonder what was holding him back.

Dark shrugs, "Basic story line, I mean it's kinda obvious and slightly predictable."

"So, you're looking for a lost Prince?" I ask, Darks reasoning making sense but still kinda confusing, since we weren't in a story.

"Not exactly," Dark replied with a mischievous smile, "We're looking for his crown."

"So…you're on an adventure to look for a lost Hyrulian relic?" I say my eyes lighting up with amazement.

Dark paused, as if thinking for an answer to that, "…if you want to think of it like that, then sure."

My face lit up, I always wanted to go on an adventure just like my big brother did. And here was one, right in front of me!

"I'm going with you." I proclaim as defiantly as I could.

Link looked at me sternly and finally said something, "No."

"Yes, I am," I refute, "Dark said you might need me, so I'm coming with! And nothing you say will change my mind." there was no way in Lorule I was going to miss out on this.

"Fine." Link said bitterly, he looked angry and defeated.

"Well I, for one, am happy to have such a cute girl along with us. Not only that but you're smart too. Is there anything you can't do?" Dark had suddenly appeared behind me and had his hand on my shoulder.

I look at him, and Dark was looking at me slyly with his crimson eyes. I felt my cheeks starting to turn red again.

All of a sudden, Dark fell backwards. As I caught my bearings, I looked back at Dark. Link was on top of him, and it looked like they were fighting.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Whelp, here we are. The last chapter before I decided to drop it! Yay! And so you all know I already have Chapter 12 written and I'm working on number 13. And from here on out, the chapters will be a lot longer than they've been and I will promise a longer story than 'Link to Snow' (wanna read it? Go to my profile).**

 **Review Comments;**

 **Theotaku3: I'm happy you're connecting with the two of them. Any hopes on who gets Rift?**

 **Guardian of Ga'Hoole Alex: You know the saying, Boys'll be boys.**

 **Remember; Read, Fav and Follow :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Books Books and More Books**

 **Darks' POV**

We were walking to the royal Library, and Link still wasn't speaking to me. I had complemented the girl to try and make her feel welcome, and the next thing I knew Link was trying to kill me. I fought back, of course, but in the end Rift had stopped us. She said, "If you don't stop, you two will wake up the entire castle!" So naturally we both stopped what we were doing, however Link hasn't spoken to me since then. I don't know why though.

"Link, we almost there?" I whisper kinda loudly. We had been walking for a while, and I was starting to think we would never get there. Link whispered something into Rifts' ear and she slowed down to walk next to me.

"He said, 'Yes, just a little longer."

I sigh, "Did he say anything else?"

"He also said to stop talking to him, he's still mad at you."

"Why's he mad at me? I don't even know what I did." I say, irritated, to Rift.

"I wish I knew," Rift sighed and shrugged, "I'm tired of being his messenger."

"You are pretty good at it." I tease.

"Shut up." She smiles as she softly slugged me in the arm. She then walked back up to Link.

The entire walk had gone like this so far; I had tried to talk to Link, he whispered his response to Rift, who told it to me. I never thought that a prince would throw such a tantrum for no reason. In my opinion he's acting like a kid.

"We're here." I hear Link mutter. I refrain from my first thought, making a smart ### comment, I decide to walk up next to him.

"Thanks, Link." I smile at him as I put my hand on his shoulder. I could see Links' anger begin to ebb away a bit, but not by much.

We quietly open the door to the Library, and my eyes open in amazement. There were tons of books here, more than I have seen in my whole life. I decide to see what Rifts' reaction was, but when I looked for her she was already sitting down, having her nose in a book. Guess she wasn't as amazed at the sheer quantity of books as I was.

"We better get looking." Link says to me, plain tone, as he walks off to one of the many shelfs of books.

I look over the massive book shelves, and sigh. This was going to be a long night; these books weren't going to read themselves.

 **Links' POV**

I looked out the window, and the light of daybreak were beginning to appear. Rift, Dark, and I had been up all night trying to find something that would help us find the supposed 'Lost Prince'. At least Dark seemed to be excited when we got here. I looked over to my silver-haired lookalike, as soon as he started he hasn't had his head out of some book or another. Same with Rift, she seemed to be getting all of the high-shelved books. I started thinking about the conversation we had earlier.

 _~flashback~_

"Hey, Rift. Where did you get that book?" I asked her, slightly confused. She had a book of old Hylian lore and from what I remembered it came from the upper shelf.

"I got it from up there." Rift replied pointing to the top shelf, confirming what I had thought.

"How?" There weren't any ladders in the Royal Library or anything like that. If anyone ever wanted to get a book they couldn't reach, you had to ask the Rito Librarian.

"It's a secret." She had said putting her finger on her lips, and giving me a wink.

 _~flashback end~_

"'Sup." I hear Dark say to me, pulling me from my thought.

"What?" I ask in a harsh way, hiding the fact that he startled me. He sits down next to me.

"So…why're you so mad at me?" I looked at Dark, his green eyes giving me a serious look.

"I…I don't know." I admit, hanging my head in shame, "I just saw you get all…cozy with Rift, and I don't know…"

With that Dark started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?!" I ask defensively, I didn't realize that I had said something funny.

"Nothing." Dark said a smile still on his face as he waves off my question, "It just dawned on me why you were so pissed at me."

My ear twitches at his language, "You…you did?"

"Yep… I can't believe I didn't realize it before," Dark says with a Cheshire grin, "You're jealous!"

"I am not!" I almost yell, feeling my face becoming hot.

"Green with envy!" Dark chuckles as he points at my tunic.

I playfully punch his arm. "Shut up, Dark"

"You know…I've been told that twice today," He says sticking out his tongue playfully.

"Told what?"

"To 'shut up',"

I chuckle, "Maybe you should listen."

"Maybe…" Dark replies, shrugging.

"So…is there any other reason on why you came over here, or did you just want to 'make-up'?" I had a feeling that this conversation was hitting a dead-end.

"Actually, there is." He says sounding like he just remembered, and with that he showed me a book. It wasn't an old-looking book, I actually looked pretty new. It had the Hylian crest indented on it and a golden trim edging. As I observe it, I couldn't seem to find the title.

"Where did you find this?" I ask, the book seeming slightly familiar.

"On a bookshelf." Dark answers, as vague as possible.

I open the book, and the pages looked just as new. As me and Dark looked through the pages, we noticed that there were a lot of photos in there, I guessed it was a scrapbook there were a lot of pictures of my mother and father when they were younger. Looking through the pages, I noticed a picture that caught my eye; it was a picture of my mother and my father. However, in my mothers' arms was a baby that looked like me, my father also looked like he was holding a baby but I couldn't see its' face. Someone had covered it in some black substance, which I guessed was ink.

"So, it looks like you do have a brother. Or did at least." Dark quickly revises, earning him an annoyed look from me, "Now where can we find his crown…?"

"I may have an idea," Rift says, having appeared behind us, looking at the scrapbook as well.

"Rift!" I say almost yelling, my hand holding onto my chest. This was the second time someone snuck up on me, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Rift smiles at me coyly, "Sorry Link, wasn't trying to scare you."

"Your idea, Rift?" Dark cuts in, starting to sound impatient.

"Well, the King of Lorule got notice that Hyrule got raided from Gerudo sixteen years ago. Hilda found out and told my brother, who in turn told me."

I nod solemnly "I think I recall being told that by my mother years ago."

I look over at Dark, who was silent through the whole discussion, he seemed to be spaced out. For some reason, I felt like something was on his mind. Not knowing what else to do, I put my hand on Dark's shoulder, hoping that it was enough to ease him. Dark looked at me and gives me a smirk.

"We better get going then," Dark said standing up, "I have a feeling that if we stay any longer, I may be 'royally' screwed."

Rift cracks a smile and I sigh, Dark was right, however. My parents would go nuts if they found Dark, who is a bandit, here.

"I agree with Dark," Rift nods, still smiling, "I say we should make preparations and head to the Gerudo fortress."

I shrug, "I guess that makes three."

And with that, we hastily put the books away, and soundlessly run to my room. Hoping to The Goddesses that we wouldn't get caught.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I have two more things to add;**

 **One: Who do you think should end up with Rift in the end?**

 **Two: I think I'll take questions for the brothers again (Rift too). So if there's anything you want to tell them, or ask them. Make sure to Review or PM it to me. Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alrighty, next chapter up! Time for another installment of LoD (Legend of Dark for you Scrubs out there ;3). From here on out, there'll be new content for you people who read the last edition, and well a story for you newer peeps. It's pretty tied for who'll get Rift. But I'll keep the requests up for a while so make sure to review you preferred ship! THE POlL'S ON MY PROFILE**

 **RiftXDark: 1**

 **RiftXLink: 1**

 **Now, Review Comments;**

 **RedHood001: I'm going to have to agree with you on closeness. He WAS kinda the reason she left Lorule behind. And there ARE a lot of LinkXZelda stories. I mean, Link IS shipped with every and anyone in the Zeldaverse. Lol XD. And some changing up for him being with Rift may be a cool little twist.**

 **Theotaku3: Dark IS pretty cute. But again, I don't think he'd like being called that. ;3 Also I don't mind the bad grammar, I mean I can handle Temmie the Temmie from Undertale, though I think that's more spelling. XP**

 **No more stalling, here's Chapter 12. Don't forget to Review! Also Follow and Fav if you haven't already.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Off on an Adventure**

 **Rifts' POV**

Dark and I waited in Links room as he went out to 'get some things'. I lay down on his bed in boredom, I hear metallic jingling and look up, seeing Dark rummaging through Link's things.

"What are you doing Dark?" I ask moving up from laying to sitting up.

"…nothing…" Was his response, he didn't even turn around at look at me.

I see his hand move to his pocket and back to the drawer. I get up and turn him around, seeing gold and rupees in his hands.

"You're stealing from him!?" I ask, angry.

Dark shrugs as he puts the things in his hands in his pockets, "I'm sure he has more than he knows what to do with."

I put my hands on my hips defiantly, "Put them back."

Dark sighs, "Fine…"

He takes out a hand full and puts the contents back in his chest. I look at him longer to see if he took more.

"You trying to undress me with your eyes or something?" He asks me with a Cheshire grin.

I turn red and slap his face, "Ugh, shut up!"

Dark doesn't even recoil from it, he laughs a bit, "Din, you are SO red."

I look away and cross my arms, "Jerk,"

"Hey, I didn't slap you."

I don't answer, he had me in a corner, "Geez, what's taking Link so long?" I ask changing the subject.

Dark shrugs, "Said he was grabbing some food and his sword, I think he said."

Just as Dark says something Links door open, and I notice Dark tense a bit until we see Link's blonde head come through.

"Hey, I'm back,"

I see Dark relax a bit, "What took you so damn long, Princey?"

Link shrugs, "Well…I got a bit…side-tracked."

I inwardly smile, thinking about a certain Princess of Bugs that showed an interest in Link, "Did you run into anyone?" I decide to ask.

Link shrugs, "Ehhhh, I ran into a recruit who was fairly intent on a rematch."

My smile fades a bit; I was secretly hoping he ran into one of the princesses.

Dark soon interjects, "Before we go, someone wanted to see me before I left."

"Where?" I ask looking at him.

"Just meet me in the southern district." Dark replies, giving me a smug smile, "You two will be able to get around this castle a lot easier without me."

Dark walks over to the balcony and looks over at Link and I and gives us a wink, "Don't get in trouble."

He then pushes off and jumps over the castle wall.

I look at Link confused, "Does he always leave like that?"

Link shrugs, "Meh, first time he left in the daylight."

 **Dark's POV**

I expertly jump over the wall without getting noticed by a guard. I casually walk into the plaza, and notice that there are just a few people walking around in the mid-morning. I check my pockets, I still had some stuff I took from Link. I smile as my 50 quickly turned into a big 550. Before you question how I fit it all in I have a magic pouch that can hold as much as I want. As long as it fits in the opening. I walk over to the Southern district, and make my way to Telma's. Link and Rift would take a while and I wanted to hear what Telma wanted to tell me. I get to the Bar door and open it up, quickly glancing down to make sure that I won't trip over the cat like last time. Seeing that it's safe I walk in and close the door behind me. I look around and see that she isn't at the counter she was at last time.

"Uh…Telma…?" I ask confused.

I hear a meow and look down, I look down and see Telmas' fluffy white cat. I smile and kneel down and pet the cat, "Hey fluffy, you haven't seen Telma have you?"

The cat meows, and leaps over at the counter and meows again.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', and a 'you don't like being called Fluffy'," I say as I stand up.

"No, he doesn't." I hear a familiar voice say, "He's name's Louise."

I look up and see the woman I came here to see, "Hey Telma, where were you?"

"I live here, young man," Telma says with a smile, "However I'm glad you kept your promise,"

I wave my hand dismissively, "I was just interested," I then look at her amused, "and if I remember correctly you demanded I come, and nor did I promise."

Telma laughs, "You have a point, Bandit. You seem to be more collected then when you showed up last."

I shrug it off, "So what'd you want to tell me?"

Telma begins to walk to the back and gestures me to follow her. I follow her, but I slowly move my hand to my dagger. You know, just in case. We reach the back and I see her close the curtain, most likely to give us privacy. I feel myself tense as my hand tightens around my dagger. Telma gestures to the table.

"Sit down."

I apprehensively obey, and Telma sits across from me.

"So what do you want me for, Telma?" I ask dangerously.

The woman pulls out a map and spreads it out, I look at her confused.

Telma points at a village named Kakariko, "I have a good friend there who may be able to help you if you need advice. He's a shaman, so he's pretty wise."

My confused look remains, "And you're telling me this because…?"

She gives me one of her warm smiles, "Because I know a certain someone who wanted me to help you a bit."

"Who…?"

Telma winks, "You should know who she is," Telma looks back down at the map, "She also told me what you're looking for and that it's hidden in three places."

"It…is…?" I ask even more confused now, how could someone split a crown into three parts.

Telma nods, "However the map to where they are, is in the fortress."

I pause a second, and I notice now that I had relaxed, and that my hand had slowly moved from my dagger, "So…you know Maylee…" I say putting the pieces together.

Telma nods, "We're good friends, her and I."

I stand up from the table, "So…I need to go to the Gerudo fortress, find a map with the locations of the three crown pieces."

Telma nods, "Pretty much, kid."

I chuckle a bit, "Sounds like something from a game."

Telma smiles as well, "Now that you mention it, I suppose so."

"Well, I have some companions I picked up and I told them I'd meet them in the southern district." I say beginning to walk out, "I'll be leaving."

Telma nods understandingly, "Very well, here take some more of this. On the house again."

She tosses me another bag of jerky, I nod and take it, "Thanks Telma!"

"Anytime, Hun!"

I smile as I head out the door and close it behind me. I walk back over to the middle of the southern district, the talk with Telma had taken until noon and it had become much busier. I look around and see the unmissable purple hair of Rift and walk over to her.

"Hey, Violet." I wave as I approach, "Where's Princey?"

Rift sighs, "Link's in a store called 'Malo Mart' or whatever, honestly not as cool as my bro.s store but I guess it's alright."

"Well let's go get him," I say gesturing her to lead the way.

Rift then lead the way, "So what about you? Where'd you wanna go…alone to?"

I shrug, "Nothing much, however I learned what the basic jist our so-called quest will go."

"Really?"

We get to Malo Mart in the plaza, "Yeah, go and get Link and I'll tell you when we get on our way."

Rift shrugs, "Whatever,"

Rift walks in and leaves me alone as I wait. I begin to whistle a tune that Maylee sang to me I think she called it the 'Requiem of Spirit'. To my amusement, a few people left some rupees for my whistling.

I hear the door opening, I quickly put the rupees into my pocket and turn around and look at my companions.

"Find anything interesting?" I ask casually.

Link shrugs, "Not really, Rift said you found out something relevant to what we're doing."

I gesture them to follow me and nod, "Yeah, I'll tell ya on the way."


	14. Chapter 13

**(Author Note at the End of Chapter)**

 **Review Comments;**

 **Guardian of Ga'Hoole Alex: Don't worry I intend to :3 Even if it does take forever.**

 **Theotaku3: Maybe you can tell him, bet he'll act all tundere about it though X3. An' thanks for the Tem quote I love it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Gerudo Fortress**

 **Dark's POV**

We had gotten there in a decent amount of time, we talked a little but the whole walk wasn't something to write a chapter about. It was high noon

"So let me make sure I got this," Link says again, "We have to go into the fortress and find a map, that may or may not actually exist to show us where the crown in, that's somehow split into three pieces?"

I sigh, "For the hundredth time, Princey, Yes." Link had been bugging be about me being too trusting with information, but what did he know? He lived in a castle all his life. That... and I left some things out.

"Can you two go an hour without fighting?" Rift says, sounding annoyed, "It's worse that is unimaginably hot here, but I don't want to hear you two arguing like wolfos."

"Look, my plan is, is that I go in," I say, "I go in, snatch the map, and be back before nightfall," I look at them fairly smugly, "I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

"You know whenever someone says that something always goes wrong, right?" Rift says crossing her arms,

"Well not this time, Violet," I say giving her a grin, before heading to where my home is.

 **Rifts' POV**

Link and I had found somewhere to hide after Dark left. Because from what I could tell with what Link and Dark had told me, Gerudo's are not a people to be messed with. And as the sun began to set, with Dark still not back yet, Link and I were beginning to worry.

"What's taking him so long?!" I say in a loud whisper.

We could see torch lights moving around the fortress. I had guessed that the Gerudo had started a night patrol. Link must've figured the same thing when he replied,

"Maybe he got side-tracked," He whispers back,

"Or caught," I add, "That cucoo, I bet he got caught,"

"But then wouldn't we hear...?" Link doesn't finish his sentence when he pulls me in close. I turn really red and was glad for the darkness to hide that,I then get a glimpse of fire light and hear voices.

"Are you sure you heard something?" the first voice asks, sounded female.

"I thought I did, they weren't very loud though." The second voice says sounding a little confused.

"Dessert rats mating no doubt, it's that time of the year," I could hear Person 1 shrug with that statement.

"That may be true..." Person 2 sighs.

"Besides, I hear that Dark came back again," Person 1 sits down at the rock were leaning against.

"Did the brat actually get something this time?" Person 2 sounded like they didn't like Dark. Then again, who did? He got annoying.

"Said he's on a trail to a big treasure," Person 1 scoffs, "As if that kid is good for anything except laughs,"

"You say that, yet he still cheated you," Person 2 laughs, "You lost your whole paycheck to that brat,"

We hear Person 1 stand up quickly, "You shut up! It's not like he didn't get you too!"

"Which is why Aveil made him our 'in the shadows' guy," Person 2 explains, "Now come on, we better get back to our posts,"

At the two guards walk away, Links grip on me loosens, "That was close," he mouths quietly with a soft sigh.

I nod, backing away from the 'hug' Link gave me and sit on the ground.

"I guess the Gerudo's have mixed feelings about Dark," Link then whispers, when the lights leave.

"If you do a lot of pranks for sixteen years, people tend to." A voice in the darkness says making me jump. Link didn't seem as surprised.

"Though, these type of people find what I can do amazing, and give me credit where credit is due," The voice says again stepping closer, I see it's Dark.

"What took you so damn long?!" I whisper angrily.

I see the shadows of his body shrug, "Ran into some complications."

I try to say something but Link breaks me off, "Did you at least get the map?"

"That, and an interesting and important-looking key," He flashes it up. Even in the darkness, you could tell what is looked like. It looked like it was a branch, but it was still metal with small leaves coming off the end, acting as the front part of the key. It also had an interesting circle-like design on it, and it looked to be made of emerald.

"That does look important," I say almost mesmerized by the subtle beauty of this key.

Darks hand closes around it and it disappears, "Exactly why I took it. Now lets get out of here,"

Link and I agree and we quietly rush out of Gerudo territory. Unbeknownst to us, that there were two crystal blue eyes watching us in the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the VERY long delay. I had writers block something fierce. And I'm sorry that it's not long, and not a lot of action either. And Link gave Rift a hug! one point to the LinkXRift ship! And blue eyes, mysterious~ Also I'm giving Dark a little leeway with the 4th wall. at least when he's talking to you guys. Not when he's talking. Though I think with that 'just like a game' comment last chapter who knows.**

 **Remember I'm still taking ship votes! And also Questions for the characters.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Holy Hylia! A new chapter already?! I know, amazing, right! So, If you sent a chapter review I'm going to put it in the beginning, and the fun character interactions'll be at the end ;) Have fun with reading the chapter. And don't forget to Review/Fave/Follow!**

 **Redhood001: I had an awesome conversation with you about some story ideas! Honestly makes me motivated to keep working on it. And as always I'm open to ideas, cause hell, thinking of them on my own is hard sometimes. X3**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Fight in Starlight**

 **Link's POV**

We had ran as fast and as quietly as we could, to get to safety. We had walked until we saw the moon halfway up to its highest point. We were next to some trees, I saw Dark climb up one quickly, the darkness making him look like nothing more than a shadow. I let out a soft chuckle as I think about that fact. Nither me, Dark, or Rift had any way to make a fire, so we decided to go without. It's not like we really needed one, the night air was actually quite warm. I had walked to one of the trees, namely the one across the one Dark climbed and sat down, leaning against its trunk with my back. I removed my sword, and set it propped next to me. 'Easy access in case Gerudo show up,' I think to myself. Rift had followed me and sat next to me as well. She later her head tiredly on my shoulder and went fast asleep. I let off another soft laugh, Rift really was cute in her own way. She was different from any other girl his mother had forced him to meet, at least. Soon after I heard her steady calm breaths, I heard Dark come down from the tree and sit likewise to me at his tree.

"I don't see any torch lights," Dark informs, "So I don't think they'll follow us."

I nod, trusting Darks work, "We should take turns for a watch anyway, don't want to be taken by suprise,"

"I agree with that," I see Darks green eyes shimmer in the moonlight as he smirks, "Though I think Violet is out for the count on first watch,"

I chuckle softly, so I don't wake her, "Then that leaves you and me,"

"I'll stay awake," Dark offers, "After all, you need your beauty sleep princey,"

I was beginning to wonder where his wit went but there it was, "Thanks, but you already stole that map and key for us. You need your sleep more than me,"

I see him shrug, "Whatever," he tosses me a pice of meat, it smelled like the last peice of meat he gave me.

""Thanks," I nod as I take a bite, "what is this anyway?"

"Goat, at least, I hope it is,"

I chuckle, "Funny, it tastes good though,"

Another nod. I wasn't lying when I said it was good. I the meat was nicely seasoned and had a nice mild zip to it. I nom on it as we sit in silence. After the moon reached its peak without a word, I assumed he had fallen asleep.

Its strange how being alone and awake at night you begin to think about life. Here I am, a prince, traveling with a thief and a royal aide to find pieces of a crown. But in doing so, we find this strange wood-like key. I take it out and look at it, I wonder what it goes to.

"Maybe there are more," I say out loud, putting the key away with a yawn.

"I'll take soft now," I jump a little when I hear Darks voice, but not enough to wake up the still sleeping Rift.

"Okay," I nod with another yawn. I then lean my head against the tree and fall asleep.

 **Dark's POV**

I watch as Link falls asleep. Before you ask, I never really went to sleep. I wasn't really tired in the first place. I let out a sigh as I relax, for some reason I felt at home in the darkness like this. I can't really explain it if you've never felt it. I relax comfortably in the shadows until a sound breaks me from my trance of sorts. I look around slowly, catching each movement. Even in the dead of night, I can still see really well. Another point to why I like the dark. I look around until I see someone in the bushes near us.

From how the person held themselves, I could tell that they were female, and they she was dangerous. My eyes narrow as I see the her single crystal blue eye. her golden blonde hair covering the other. She wore a skin tight blue suit, she looked like a Shiekah, which would be impossible since they disappeared who knows how long ago. I act like I don't see her as I continue to look around. If she's been here as long as I think she has then she knows I'm on watch. Though just to be safe, I put my jerky away and take to out dagger. She must've know what I was up to because she soon threw four kunai at me. I lunged out of the way, of course, but she sun jumped at me.

"Farore!" I swear as I roll out of the way hopping up to my feet.

The woman lands on the ground gracefully and turns to look at me hardly. She was starting to freak me out.

"Okay who the hell are you and why are you after me?!" I say angrily to the woman trying to hide the fact that I'm freaking out on the inside. She doesn't respond. I crouch a little grabbing some dirt with my right hand, I close my hand tightly so I don't lose as much. She doesn't seem to care enough to attack, so I stand there with my dagger in hand. Waiting for her to attack. She then decides that I wasn't planning on moving so she charges. Her moves, as agile as they were, were easy to dodge for me. I take ample opportunity to them take the dirt and throw it into her face. She cries out in shock and pain as she reels back quickly wiping the dirt from her eyes. I take this chance and ram my hilt in her stomach, making her pass out.

I sigh as I put my dagger away and take out my rope. Yes I brought rope. I drag the girl to a tree and tie her up. After I completely unaware her of course. I sit across from the girl, she was kinda cute, even though she tried to kill me. But so had every other girl I know. That includes Rift.

"I wonder who she is," I wonder ou lout as I wait for the morning light.

* * *

 **Theotaku3: *yells* HEY DARK! YOU'RE CUTE! *runs away***

Dark: "W-what?! I'm not cute! Did you just see what I did to scary-ninja-lady?! I can kick your ass!" *attempts to act upset and angry but is blushing a little, since no ones called him 'cute' before*

Me: "Dark, you're blushing,"

Dark: "No I'm not!"


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay I apologize...AGAIN for how this took for Faroren EVER to publish... I just have a lot going on my Senior year of High School and all, and after that I'll be joining the Air Force...maybe. But Yeah... Review comment time!**

 **Grandshadowseal: Yeah, I know I had a LOT of build up for her. And as for that thing it was *kinda* a mess up. I only say 'kinda' because I didn't know I did it...But yeah, it actually happened and it's going to be relevant to the story and all. I have a plan with it, but I've been keeping it very close to the vest about what's going to happen too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: After Dawn**

 **Dark's POV**

I sat there a good while, until dawn actually. The strange woman woke up a short while after I had tied her up, we had just stared at each other. Her obviously not talking, and me, not wanting to waste my time talking to her if she wasn't going to say anything, didn't talk either. I glance over at the steadily rising sun and back at her, I let out a sigh.

"So can you talk?" I ask not really caring, but I was bored and I wanted the others to sleep as long as I could. And I didn't want them to wake up with this weird lady tied up, and no explanation from me.

She just looks at me, I could tell from her blue eyes that she was deciding what to say. In the end though, she just nods.

"Well, is there any reason you're not?" I ask next, the only sound I had gotten out of her was a cry of shock, and I was honestly curious.

She nods again, meaning she had a reason. But she sure as the underworld wasn't going to tell me.

"Well can I at least have a name?" I wanted to at least know that.

She seemed to actually consider this, "Shiek" She ends up saying.

I could tell that she was lying, "I don't think you're telling the truth," I say voicing my opinion, "However, since I've got nothing else to call you, it will have to do, Shiek," I say her handle with a sneer. The sneer was more for personal reasons, I wanted to make sure she knew I didn't believe her and that I wasn't afraid of her.

"You plan on killing me anyway, so what worth is my name?" Shiek says.

I let out a laugh, "First of all, I don't kill people. Secondly, if I wanted to I would've done it when I knocked you out."

She nods, guess she saw my point.

"Since I've got you talking, mind telling me why you attacked,"

She doesn't answer for a little while again. Meaning she's either going to lie to me or she thinking about how much she can afford to tell me, "Because I'm required to,"

Now if that wasn't an open answer I don't know what is, "Why're you required to kill me?"

"Don't be so prideful." Shiek retorts, "Just someone."

"Making me 'just someone'," I say sounding a little hurt, "And here I thought I was special,"

Shiek glares at me, and I motion my hands to calm her down, "No need to get so aggressive." I say, "Not like it'll change anything,"

She continues to glare at me, I decide to talk some more, "However your story leaves some holes," I say, "Why would a ninja such as yourself attack random strangers. It also looked like you were after me, seeing that you made no attempts on my sleeping companions lives."

"You have a bounty," She says changing her story,

"I can't." I say simply, "I just got into the job yesterday, there's no way I do,"

"You looked like trouble,"

"You going to give me an honest answer or am I going to have to go through some…..drastic measures?" I say, I made it sound like I would hurt her, but like I said; I don't do that.

"You looked like trouble," She repeats.

"Mind explaining how three teenagers camping out like this, instantly means that I am trouble?" This girl wasn't really good with stories.

"I don't see why I have to explain my reasoning to a bandit," She retorts rather calmly.

"Oh, so that's your reason?" I say, "I look like a bandit? It's the black, isn't it?" I say jokingly, "You know, you're the third person this week to say that to me,"

Shiek just looks at me, I could tell she was confused,

"Now come on, the truth, Shiek," I say looking a little stern, I've tried friendly, lets see how she takes my other side.

"I explained it to you, you looked like a bandit,"

I stand up and walk over to her, "I know when someone's lying, girl," I say sternly, "Now why don't you just give it up and tell me,"

She just looks at me, she doesn't look affected by my change in attitude, but says nothing,

"I know what you are, so why don't you just confirm my suspicions and tell me why the fuck you attacked," I crouch in front of her, and twirl my knife, slowly and threateningly, "Unless you want to be short an eye,"

Shiek then gave me a look, she was nervous. I was a wild card, and I had a feeling she knew it. And Shiek knew that if put in the right circumstances I would do what I said.

I know I said earlier, twice, that I don't hurt or kill people. I should rephrase that. I don't do it willingly. I was educated on how to properly torture someone, and make them suffer. I mean, the Gerudo have to have some for of fun when someone's fucking dumb enough to walk into their camp. I remember clearly, the day I had to do those things. I can't tell you that this is actually a tradition among Gerudo, or that they just did it to fuck with me. But I was eight when it happened. The Gerudo had caught a child, some small young girl who had wandered into their borders. Maylee received orders that I was to be the executioner. Mom tried everything she could to tell them 'I was too young' and 'I wasn't ready,'. It didn't do any good. So when the sun was high in the sky, I was escorted to the girl. I won't tell you what she looked like, it would only make things worse. I looked at her, and she looked at me, and….smiled. Like she didn't even know what I was supposed to do to her. I walk over to her bound body, and the tools to the right of me. It sounded like no one was there, but I knew better. I knew, even at the age I was, that I was being watched. That if I didn't do this, I would die along side her.

She continued to smile, but when I grabbed a small knife I think she pieced together what I was going to do. Tears streaked down her face, "Daddy will save me," She says too quietly for a Gerudo to hear, "Please….I want to see daddy again," I ignored her, for the sake of my life, I would make the last of hers a living hell. I fought the urge to cry. I won't go into detail with what I did, but I will say that her screams could be heard from everywhere in the fortress. She eventually passed out, and I was made to wait until she woke up again. This continued for hours, upon hours. Until I was finally given the order to finish the job. I knew that whoever the hell was watching, didn't want her to have a quick death, so I prolonged it made it as painful as I could. After I had finished, a was congratulated. Other Gerudos telling me I had passed with flying colors. But I knew otherwise. The girls father never came, and I always think that it was for the best. I couldn't stand to see him, and with the knowledge I had killed his daughter.

So that's that story, but now, I look at her solemnly, my knife now still in my hand, "So what's your answer."

"The prince is missing," Shiek starts, "I was looking for him, and found your camp. I saw the prince and a retainer and you. I thought that you had kidnapped them, so I attacked,"

My look leaves and I give her a slight smile, "Now was that so hard? I only wanted to know so I could explain to sleeping Princey over there," I gesture my head to him,

"If that's so, why didn't you tell me that first?" Shiek says, "I would've told you then, without the threat,"

"Not likely," I say, "But thank you for the attempted guilt trip,"

Shiek sighs, but doesn't say anything. I don't either, I think we both had our fill of it for now with each other.

Shiek and I waited until I see Link begin to get up, He opens his eyes and looks at me and then Shiek.

"What happened?" He asks still sounding a little tired,

"A little misunderstanding," I say looking at Shiek, "Isn't that right, Sheik?"

She nods, "Yes, I was under the impression that you were kidnapped, Prince,"

Link sighs, as if this wasn't the first time this had happened, "Let me guess, my mother put you up to it,"

Shiek nods, "She had showed up in your room and found you absent, she's been in complete hysterics."

Link puts his hand to his face and shakes his head slowly, "I don't understand why she's so paranoid…"

"Should we head back?" Rift asks, "If only to inform the Queen as to what's going on," She had woken up a little after Link did.

"I don't think she'd listen," Ink says leaning against the tree, "Maybe just sending her a message would do," He looks at Shiek, "You think you could do that?"

"That would be a bit difficult bound to a tree,"

I hold in a laugh, this girl had a sense of humor?!, "Yeah, sorry, just had to make sure you weren't a threat and you were okay with Link," I then go over and untie her, putting the rope back into my pocket,

Shiek then stands up, "What should I tell the Queen?"

"Just tell her that something came up and I'll be gone for a while," Link says, "That sounds like it'll be enough to make her stop worrying,"

Shiek nods then disappears.

"You think she'll come back?" Rift asks, she sounded a little worried.

"If I know my mother, she'll send Shiek back to keep an eye on me," Link sighs,

"Well it'll be nice to have another girl in the group," Rift says with a smile,

"What? Don't like having us all to yourself, Violet?" I ask

"Do you ever say anything other than innuendos and smart ass comments?"

I laugh a little, "Maybe but your reactions are to funny to pass up,"

That got me a slug in the arm, and I let out another laugh.

"Why don't we just try and figure out where we're going next?" Link says, trying to distract the two of us,

"Good idea, princey," I nod taking out the map. From what I could tell it was a map of Hyrule,

"Damn, this place is so much different than Lorule," She says, before pointing at something, "Hey, it looks like there are some marks on the map,"

Sure enough there were three marks. There was a leaf in the Lost Woods, a flame at Death mountain, and a water drop at Lake Hylia.

"You know, this is just a hunch," I say, "But I bet that key we got goes right there," I say pointing at the leaf,

"If so, then it's a good thing you got that key," Link says with a smile,

"Off to the Lost woods I guess," Rift says with a smile,

We then make our way to Faron woods. "Just like a game…" I whisper to myself,

"What was that, Dark?" Link asks looking back at me,

"Nothing," I say waving it off, not like he would believe me.

* * *

 **Theotaku3:** ***runs back* Yes you are! kyu~ *kisses on cheek then runs away again***

 **Dark:*blushes***

 **Me: Looks like you've been getting some attention, you stud,**

 **Dark: Shut up! *mutters* I'm not cute...**


End file.
